SYOC! Can't think of a title yet
by SilverWing321
Summary: This is a SYOC! Submit your own character! A new threat has arisen, and it's up to demigods to stop it. With the seven grown up and away from camp, seven new demigods rise up out of the chaos to become the unlikely saviors of both camps. SYOC CLOSED! I'm now deciding which OCs will be in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Just for fun, I wanted to make this SYOC. For those of you who don't know what an SYOC is, it stands for 'Submit your original character'. You can submit a character to be in the story. I'll be choosing only seven characters to be the heroes in this, and a few characters to be the villan, but I'll be sure to try to include the other characters, but only as extras. Sorry guys, but I can't have everyone be the main character.**

**Anyway, I'll wait until a good few OCs (original characters) have been submitted, then decide who will be in the story. So a few basic rules:**

**1. Please don't submit more than one OC.**

**2. If you can, please ****_PM _****me your character, don't write them in the reviews. If you can't do that, then no problem, just review.**

**3. Your character will be portrayed by ****_me._**** I won't be messaging you asking if what I'm doing with them is okay unless it's something REALLY drastic, for example, pairing or killing them. If you don't approve of what I'm making your character do, PM me and I'll gladly stop.**

**4. As the summary suggest, the seven and all the campers we know are all grown up now, and married! So if you want, you can make your characters be their sons/daughters.**

**Alright, that's all the rules I have ****_for now. _****So here's the OC format:**

**Name **Whats your character's name?

**Age:**What's their age (Preferable between 12-18)

**Godly Parent:**Who's their godly parent? (You can make them children of minor gods/goddesses, but not titans or giants PLEASE)

**Greek or Roman:**Are they Greek or Roman

**Claimed: **Have they been claimed yet?

**Powers**:What powers do they from their godly parents? Do they have a 'once in a million years gift' like Leo with fire? Please don't make them over-powerful.

**Mortal Family: **Who's their mortal family?

**Back-story: **Whats their back-story? What have they been through? Whats their relationship with their mortal family? Don't make it too drastic, like they've been through Tartarus or something.

**Personality:**What are they like? Shy? Outgoing? Funny?

**Likes:** What does your character like? What are their hobbies?

**Dislikes: **What don't they like?

**Weapons: **What primary weapons does your character use?

**Magical items:**Does your character have any magical items, or gifts from their godly parents? If so, what are they? This is optional, you don't have to have one.

**Treasured possessions:**What treasured possessions does your character have? Gifts from their friends or family? This is also optional.

**Years at Camp:**How long have they been at camp half blood/ Jupiter?

**Hero or Villan: **Do you want them to be a good guy, or the bad guy?

**A note to everyone who wants their character to be villan, your character ****_will_**** be killed/defeated. They are the bad guy, and this is supposed to have a happily ever after.**

**So yeah, thats all I've got. I'll wait until at least ten OCs have been submitted before deciding who will be in the story. Please submit your OCs straight away!**

**See ya!**

**~Silver Wing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys!**

**Alright, big announcement! The SYOC is closed! Hereby and forever more! Thank you to everyone who submitted characters, they were all ****_really _****good.**

**Now, I am faced with the daunting task of deciding the best of the bunch. You'd be surprised how hard it is, everyone had really good OCs. I'm not sure how long this will take, it's a pretty big decision. But stay tuned, I'll hopefully decide soon.**

**Thanks again to everyone who submitted characters, I'll be sure to make sure they are all at least mentioned the story.**

**See ya'll soon!**

**~Silver Wing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Great news, the two villans of the SYOC have been chosen! Their profiles are posted here. Please everyone, actually ****_read _****the profiles, because when I start writing the story, I'll be writing like everyone already knows the character's backstories, and you won't unless you read the profiles.**

**So here we go! The first villan was made by Luna Levegood 41...**

**Name: **Dennis Krustov

**Age:** 17

**Godly Parent: **Keto

**Greek or Roman: **Greek

**Claimed: **Greek

**Powers**:Speak to sea monsters, breathe underwater, minor control over water (not as much as the children Poseidon)

**Mortal Family: **Alexander Krustov (father)Julia Krustov (sister, deceased)

**Back-story:** Alexander Krustov was a deep sea explorer, which is how he caught the eye of Keto. She came to him in the form of a mortal women. They fell in love, and were married, soon after having two children. Dennis forst, then two years later, Julia.

As soon as Julia was born, Keto left without explanation. Alexander was left to wonder what had happened to his wife and to raise his two children alone. Dennis and Julia became very close, and were each other's best friends.

When Dennis turned 15, and Julia was 13, they were attacked by a monster at school. A satyr, who had suspected they were demigods, was there and he killed the monster. After a hasty explanation, he began to lead the two half-bloods to camp. They were still being pursued by monsters.

On their way to camp, the monsters caught up to them. Although Dennis and the satyr weren't harmed, Julia was killed. Dennis was devastated, and even now, he hasn't fully gotten over his sister's death.

Shortly after they arrived at camp, he was claimed by Keto. It was well known that Keto had fought with Gaea during the Giant war, so he was shunned. He has very few friends.

**Personality: **Dennis is very reclusive and anti-social because of being shunned for so long. But once you get to know him, he is smart, headstrong, and stubborn. Once he has an opinion, he will never change his mind. He is very cunning, and has a way with words. He can convince people to do anything for him. He is very loyal to those who become friends with him, and ruthless and pitying to his enemies.

**Likes:** The water, practicing fighting, learning

**Dislikes: **People who judge other because of their families, traitors and disloyal people

**Weapons: **Celestial Bronze sword

**Magical items: **none.

**Treasured possessions: **Photograph of him and his sister.

**Years at Camp: **2

**Hero or Villan: **Villan

**Yay! Our first character! Thankyou Luna Lovegood 42! Now, our second villan, made by PercyJacksonAlways**

Name: Charlotte Lace

Age:17

Godly Parent: Khione (goddess of snow)

Greek or Roman: Greek

Claimed: Yep. Claimed

Powers: She can freeze any water containing compound. She can melt things too, but it take a lot of energy and concentration, and she feels faint and exhausted after that. She can freeze water vapour in the air, pull them together to create a 2 inch ice crystal that is shaped in a snowflake. The corners of the crystal is sharp, and she can control it to shoot at enemies to injure them.

Mortal Family: Pete Lace (father, deceased). She has no other siblings.

Backstory: Her father met Khione when he went trekking in the snow mountains one day. At first, he saw a black haired girl standing at the top of the mountain, looking into the distance. She wore only thin clothes, with no jacket or windbreaker. They talked for a while, and eventually found love. But he still didnt know she was Khione yet. She told him her name was Kristina Snow. Only when Charlotte was born, Kristina disappeared suddenly. He never knew where she went, and started searching for her non stop. But he never found her, until one day, when Charlotte turned twelve, Kristina was suddenly found in the house, wearing the exact same clothes, looking equally young since they met. Only then did she tell him she was a goddess, and said that Charlotte needed to go to camp. Then she said she wasnt coming back anymore. Before all that, when Charlotte went to school, he realised she was dyslexic and was diagnosed with ADHD. So her father homeschooled her, thinking it would be easier. But being isolated at home without anyone her age to talk to, she gradually became antisocial, and did not have many friends. Only her neighbors children were her friends. Back when she is 12, her father was heartbroken to hear that Kristina, or Khione, as he knew now, wasnt going to come back. He kept thinking of her, and even convinced Charlotte that she was a demigod. A satyr came a day after Khione's last visit, and brought her to camp with ther permission of her father. But every year, she came back to visit him. At 45, he was found to have cancer in his brain. It was a spreading tumour, which made him lose his memories. He even forgot who Charlotte was, when she was 13. Charlotte was sad, and terrified, but still looked after him for 5 years, when he died while sleeping. Charlotte had again lost one of the only people she could talk to. She didnt have many friends at camp because her mother was Khione.

Personality: She seems quiet and isolated all the time. This is mainly because people tend to avoid and reject her because her godly parent is Khione, who fought on the bad side in the war. Only when she gets to know them well, then others find her friendly, lively, and humorous. Although that only happens when she opens up her outer, reserved shell. Most people only get to see her outer personality, which is serious, unfriendly, and even cold (excuse the pun). She didn't have many friends, because some people didn't like her from the first time they meet her. Many people looked down on her because she her godly parent Khione is a minor god. But when they are her close friends, she makes sure that they are safe, and is concerned for them. She feels pain and hurt inside when she sees a friend suffer. She will always try to protect them as best as she can. Even if they aren't really her friends, as long as they have helped her once, she feels she has to repay them somehow. Char is usually very in control. She doesn't get angry over little things, unless things get really out of hand, and it really irked her. Even then, she would just shout back, and not go for violent means to sort things out. And because of this, people called her a coward, and tease her about it, in which she would just bottle up her feelings and keep it to herself.

Likes: She likes people who treat others equally, and those who are themselves, not trying to act cool on purpose. She likes people with a sense of humor, and are easy going. Loyal people.

Dislikes: She hates people who are stuck up and proud, and those who are so full of themselves. Those who try to be popular by changing their personality. She hates it when people bully others to look strong. She hates players and guys who cheat on girls.

Weapons: Sword. She is best at that weapon.

Magical Items: Her silver snowflake pendant necklace can be transformed into a sword when she detaches the pendant with a tug. When she loses it, or when she isn't using it, it reappears as a pendant hanging on the chain of her necklace. She is very skilled with a sword.

Treasured possessions: Nope. She doesnt have any :(

Years at camp: 5

Hero or Villian: Villan

**Yay, second character. To PercyJacksonAlways, thankyou again for letting me make Charlotte a villan. But you see how well this works out, now the two villans have literally the exact same problem, and can work for a common goal. Don't worry, I promise I'll make her become a hero at the end :)**

**So there you have it, our two villans. It's gonna' be harder to decide the heroes, but I promise I'l post them ASAP. Thanks for being patient everyone.**

**See ya' soon**

**~Silver**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't an update.**

**Most people don't know this, since the news seems to think it's too unimportant to broadcast, but there is major flooding in Kashmir going on right now, and also flooding in parts of India and Pakistan. That is where my mom and dad were originally from, and where most of my extended family lives. **

**The land lines are down, so phones aren't working. The last time we heard from some of my relatives were when they were stranded on the top floor of their houses, and the water level was rising. We haven't heard from them since.**

**Houses are being destroyed, food is running out, and disease is beginning to spread. My mom estimates it'll take about thirty years to get Kashmir back to normal. Think about it people, THIRTY YEARS! It'll be year 2045 by then!**

**Thanks to god, the water level is going down, and we just received a call from one of my aunts, saying they got out safely, and are now in Saudi Arabia, staying at my other uncle's place.**

**So now I'll get to the point of this note, my family and I will be going out of town for three weeks, to see family, and I won't be updating for that time. PLEASE DONATE AND PRAY! PEOPLE ARE ****DYEING!**

**Please Pray**

**~Silver Wing**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm back!**

**First of all, I want to say I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait on the updates! I truly am. I just keep forgetting, and there are so many people out there to choose from! But at long last, I FINALLY have decided my heroes! I'll be posting them in different chapters.**

**So, without further ado, I like to congratulate 'Jay-Lin-Here', the creator of our fist ever character! Congrats!**

**Name: **Sayda Colon

**Age:** 16

**Godly Parent: **Tyche

**Greek or Roman: **Greek

**Claimed: **Yup

**Powers**:Can manipulate luck (give others good or bad luck), can grow four-leaf-clovers

**Mortal Family: **Santiago Colon (her dad)

**Back-story:** Before Sayda was born, her dad worked in a low-paying place in Mexico. Some of the money in his low-paying job went to his retired parents, so he didn't have a lot of money. Tyche saw that he was a good, hard working man, and blessed him with a little luck. Santiago's life got much better, but he didn't become boastful or arrogant. This impressed Tyche, and she decided to meet him. Soon they fell in love and were married, and one year later, had Sayda. Her name is Spanish for 'Super Lucky'. When Sayda turned three, Tyche revealed she was a god to Santiago, and said she had to leave. Concerned for his daughters safety, Santiago began to move all around the world very frequently, as to avoid monsters and keep Sayda safe. Because of this, Sayda grew up without many friends, and became very close to her father. As she grew, she began to use her luck-powers without realizing it, to help she and her father avoid monsters. But when she discovered her ability to grow four leaf clovers, she became very curious, so her father told her that she was a demigod, and about camp half-blood. She immediately wanted to go, and she has lived there ever since. She can speak english, but is very fluent at Spanish since her dad spoke it, and has a faint Spanish accent.

**Personality:** Because she spent so much time isolated, Sayda is eager to make friends, although she is still not quite sure how. She is hesitant, but once you get to know her, she can be very social and funny. She can sometimes behave extreamly randomly(since luck is random, and her mother is the goddess of luck). She loves preforming dare-devil stunts for her friends, and relying on her luck to get her out safely. She is very loyal to her family, especially her father. She is also very grateful to have one plce to settle down in (camp half blood) because she never had a proper home when she was traveling the world with her dad.

**Likes:** Being outside, excitement, high risks, games of chance, large crowds of people

**Dislikes: **Boring things,small and enclosed places, traveling too much

**Weapons: **Because of her luck, she's pretty good with all weapons, but she prefers a bow-and-arrow

**Magical items: **She doesn't have any

**Treasured possessions: **Her weapons, her camp necklace (she wears it as a sign that she has a real home)

**Years at Camp: **3

**Hero or Villan: **Hero, please!

**Apperence (I know this wasn't on the tamplate, but I wanna' add it anyway): **Sayda is rather small for her age, being both short and slim. However, despite her slim build, she is also quite muscular from her training at camp, although not drastically so. Her neck is somewhat long. She has long, wavy brown hair, which falls neatly around her face, and it doesn't usually come out of place. She has toffee brown skin, dotted with a few, barely visible freckles. Her features are Mexican. Her face; at it's default state is pleasant; and her eyes are bright, bottle green. She also has a long, thin scar on her back (explained in 'Fatal Flaw')

**Other Stuff That I wanna' add: **Sayda's fatal flaw is pushing her luck. Being a child of Tyche makes her extraordinarily lucky, bet even she has a limit, and she often fails to see it.

**Thankyou, Jay-Lin-Here, for the awesome character! Sayda seems to have a lot of potential.**

**Well, everybody, the next character is in the next chapter (I'll put it up ASAP). I hope you like Sayda's character, I know I sure do!**


	6. Chapter 5

**And our next character, comes froooommmm...*Drumroll*...'That Other Fangirl'! (I love your pen name). Here she is, everyone:**

**Name **Judy Landerset

**Age: **15

**Godly Parent: **Hephaestus

**Greek or Roman: **Greek and proud!

**Claimed: **Yes

**Powers**:She can build extremely well, and has knowledge of all types of machinery. She can also operate any machine.

**Mortal Family: **Her mom, her step-dad and sister

**Back-story: **When Judy was born, Hephaestus left her family. She was raised by her mother, who was an inventor. Her mother told her straight away that she was a demigod, and began to teach her how to build demigod weapons, hoping that if Judy knew how to defend herself, she wouldn't need to go to camp. When Judy turned nine, her mother re-married and had another daughter, and while at first she was resentful of her step-family, she slowly opened up to them. Her step father was wonderful to her, and they were as close as a real father-and-daughter. Although her relationship with her step sister is not as close, she still thinks of her step-sister as a friend.

When Judy was 12, a _dracnae_ attacked her house. Since her mother had told her early-on that she was a demigod, and taught her to defend herself, Judy was able to kill it. Her step-father and sister were shocked, as they were both mortals and didn't know anything about the gods. Judy and her mother then told them about the gods and Judy's dad. Since Judy and her step-father were very close, her father accepted that she was a demigod, and was fine with it. But her step-sister saw her as a freak since then, and began to either shun or bully her. This went on for years, despite her parents telling Judy that her step-sister would get over her shock. Hurt at her sisters long-lasting reaction, Judy decided she wanted to go to camp. She goes there every summer, but always comes back to see her mom and step-dad.

When she was at camp, she also built herself a dog automaton, which she kept as a pet and takes everywhere she goes.

**Personality: **Judy is bold, confident, a little hot headed, and very stubborn. She is also very competitive. She loves a good challenge. She doesn't like talking about her step-sister, and usually avoids the subject. She also feels awkward to talk about Hephaestus, since she knows and likes her step-father more than him.

**Likes:** Building things, being in the forge, heat, family, competitions, complicated puzzles and/or riddles

**Dislikes: **Things that are too simple, large crowds of people, loud music, and she is secretly slightly afraid of the dark.

**Weapons: **A mechanized shield she made herself, which can turn into a sword or a spear; she mainly uses it in sword form. She can also make a weapon out of any machine she can get her hands on.

**Magical items: **She doesn't do magic, just machines.

**Treasured possessions: **A necklace her mother and step-dad gave to her on her birthday.

**Years at Camp: **1

**Hero or Villan: **Hero, but if you want, she can be a villan.

**Thank you for the character! A round of applause for 'That Other Fangirl'! I'll get the next characters up soon, but right now, I have to pretend I'm sleeping before my mom catches me awake at this time of night :)**

**Hope you like the characters so far, and see ya' soon!**

**~Silver**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back with the next new character! Congratulations, KimTheScribe! I really like your character. Even though you didn't follow the profile format, I guess that's okay, 'cause you covered all the necessary info.**

Name**:** Raven Ferix

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Hecate

Legacy: Hades (is it okay to be a legacy?)

Greek Or Roman: Greek

Claimed: Yes

Powers:  
>-Extremely powerful mist manipulation<br>-Can create mistforms  
>-Can shadow travel (since she is a legacy of Hades)<p>

Weapons: Stygian Iron sword and her powers

Appearance: Tall, slim, long blonde hair, pruple-ish gray eyes

Clothing Although she's not a goth, she usually wears dark clothing, and always wears a circlet that her mother gave her.

Likes: Darkness, being alone, music,

Dislikes: Places with large crowds, being confined in one place.

Pets: A small raven named Jet.

Special Item: Her circlet, which enhances her mistform-creating ability

Special Possessions: Jet, her circlet and her sword

Backstory/Bio: Hecate left when Raven was born, leaving nothing behind but Raven's silver circlet, which is why she treasures it so much. She was raised by her father, and had a normal life until she turned ten, at which point a Hellhound attacked her house and killed her father. Raven was sent to an orphanage, and stayed there for a year, until a saytr found her and took her to camp.

Personality: Raven is very quiet, but not timid. When she wants to express her opinions, she will express them loud and clear. If you get her talking, she can be very sweet. Usually though, she just likes peace and quiet.

Cabin Leader?: Yes

Fatal Flaw: Blames things on herself too much.

Other:  
>-Her pet can deliver messages to people (like owls in Harry Potter)<br>-Because of her fatal flaw, Raven blames herself for her dad's death, and still hasn't fully gotten over it

**There she is! To KimTheScribe, thanks for letting me alter the powers a bit, I just think it's more fitting this way. After all, she's a ****_legacy_**** of Hades,********not a child of Hades.**

**So...yeah! Another OC! I promise, I'll keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, me again, with two new characters! And, our first male characters, so that''s good too! After this, I just need to get the approval of one more OC-Creator, and then the story can begin! So here's our first character, made by Kisaragi Rune! (I hope I spelled that right) **

Name: Jay Martins

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Enyo

Greek or Roman: Greek

Claimed: Yes

Powers: Jay is stronger and faster than his slim build suggests, and he can instinctively use any close-combat weapon, though he is a lot better with the ones he trains with.

Mortal Family: Carlos Martins (father, history teacher). Jay's mortal grandparents already died (of age, actually), but he has a big family who still lives in Brazil. They gather at the end of every year for Christmas and New Year.

Back-Story: Enyo met Carlos soon after he moved to N.Y. At the time, he was in high school, and in a bad period, so would get in fights all the time. Enyo got closer to him for a period, in the form of a girl about his age, just to see what a legacy of Ares would be capable of. They became friends for a while (two trublemakers... yeah), but she left after he found out she was a goddess.

Years later, Carlos became a history teacher, Enyo seeked him out again, looking for some chaotic fun like the old times. Carlos, however, was a much calmer, and was looking fowards leaving those days behind. The goddess at first was enraged, but didn't do anything harsh. She knew he was legacy, even if Carlos himself didn't. Thinking it would be a shame to let a divine blood line that went strong enough to still be relevant (personality wise) after that many generations thin too much, she resorted to something Aphrodite would do.

Months later, she left Jay with him, as well as with a note telling her reasons.

Jay had a normal childhood for a demigod. As the son of a minor goddess, he didn't attract many monsters. Carlos didn't tell him about his mother, but raised him as a loving father. When he was small, he once got into a fight with and older kid, and that was the first time he came in contact with his battle-loving nature. If the teachers hadn't broken the fight, he knew he would have hurt the other kid seriously. Not knowing anything, he became deeply scared of himself, and tried to avoid getting into those type of situations.

However, due to his girl-ish looks, he would often get bullied by some kids. Jay didn't fight back, or even stand for himself, with the sensation of that incident burned into his mind. As he would just stay silent, it quickly evolved into beating him whenever they got the chance.

After running from the bullies after school, one day he met his mother. Enyo told him she was deeply ashamed of how a son of war was actually running from a fight. After scolding him, she revealed she was his mother, and there was just something about her that made Jay believe in her words.

The very next day, the first joke about him was received with a punch. Jay, while would still not look for the fights he got into, he started fight back, and, with the many chances a mortal has to actually beat a son of war in a one-on-one, the bullying stopped. Jay finally had the freedom to let his bright personality appear.

There was, however, that feeling of missing something. As soon as the problem with the bullies ended, he started missing the thrill of the fight. He still refused to seek it, as he didn't want to disappoint his father. By chance, he met another demigod, and started going to camp half-blood, where he finally started looking for challanges.

Personality: Kisaragi Rune requested I leave this out, so it can be a surprise in the story. :)

Likes: Dogs, sweets (ice cream is his favorite), fighting, of course. He also likes anime and videogames (especially FPS)

Dislikes: Nike campers ("No battle, no game is won until it ends!")

Fears: Cockroachs

Weapons: Jay's favorite weapon is his spear, called BloodFlower due to the flower pattern it has in the blade, and to how dificult it is to clean it.

Years at the camp: 3

Hero or villan: I'd like him to be a hero, but if you need a villan, he could be one.

Appearance: Jay has delicate features, and is rather girl-ish boy. He kinda short, but still average for his age. He is not as well-built as you'd think a son of a war goddess would be, actually, he's just slim. He has milky chocolate colored skin, and a few scars here and there, but nothing big. His eyes are dark brown and surprisingly sharp. His hair is also dark brown, reaching a bit below the shoulders. He usually keeps it tied in a pony-tail. Jay is likes to wear jeans and his old converse, though sometimes he put that camouflage pants and combat boots, like his brothers and sisters. When he is not using the camp shirt, he usually has a t-shirt with something funny written/drawn on. His clothes are usually big on him, as he won't have to buy new clothes soon. When cold, he put a jacket, usually blue or black, and a pair of gloves

Other: Jay speaks portuguese, but his accent isn't that string, as be was born in The U.S... But be usually only speaks to his father in portuguese.

**So far, Jay is one of my favorite OCs, great job with him, Kisaragi Rune! And now, and to the next character!**

Name: Sammy Zhang

Age: 13

Godly Parent: legacy of Mars and Pluto

Greek or Roman: Roman

Claimed: His parents told him everything at a young age, and Sammy was raised with knowledge of his heritage.

Powers: Sammy has Frank's shape shifting powers, and very limited underground senses like Hazel.

Mortal Family: Frank and Hazel Zhang

Back-story: Sammy grew up with the knowledge that his parents were heroes. He knew about the Prophecy, and the war with Gaea. He joined the legion at age 12, choosing the 5th cohort.

Personality: Sammy is sort of quiet. He doesn't really talk too much. He's very polite and doesn't like breaking/bending rules. Sammy is really self conscious and doesn't think too highly of himself. He loves fighting and combat.

Likes: anything that involves him in combat

Dislikes: Not being able to do anything in bad situations

Weapons: Imperial Gold spear

Magical items: None

Treasured possessions: Sammy always keeps a picture of his family with him. It reminds him that he's got people who will support him.

Years at Camp: Born and raised at Camp Jupiter

Hero or Villan: I'd prefer him to be a good guy, but if you need to make him a bad guy, I won't be mad

**Yay! Our first offspring-of-the-seven! And only one more character before we can start the story! I'm really excited! Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon, I just am waiting to get a PM from the creator of the next possible OC, answering a question about something. See you all then!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Two things I need to say. Firstly, Yay, another character! And secondly, I am an idiot who doesn't know how to count! Thank you, Innoc3ntKitt3n, for pointing out that we only had Five heroes, I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't. So thanks again!**

**Now, the next character, made by Veronica321! Congrats! And I also love this characters' parents :).**

Name: Alex Stoll

Age: 15

Godly Parent: None-legacy of Hermes and Demeter

Greek or Roman: Greek

Claimed?: No, neither of his parents are gods

Powers: Enhanced speed and theivery, can open any lock, can grow and manipulate plants

Mortal Family: Travis Stoll, his dad (Son of Hermes) Katie Stoll, his mom (Daughter of Demeter), and Jenna Stoll, his younger sister.

Backstory: Alex was born in long island and raised in a somewhat small apartment. He didn't know that his parents were demigods, for they had never told him. They knew that the more someone knows about the greek world, the easier it is for monsters to track them, so they never told Alex anything about the gods. When Alex was five, his younger sister, Jenna was born. Alex thought they were a normal family until, at age eight,he began stealing his parents's things as a joke (being a legacy of Hermes, he often got away with it). One day, he stole a photo album, and found pictures of his parents in their teenage years, holding swords and training at camp. He demanded to know what this was, and his parents decided to tell him the truth. Alex was shocked, and delighted, and instantly wanted to go to camp, and Travis and Katie made him promise not to tell his sister anything, they let him. He goes to camp every summer.

Personality: Alex takes after his father, and is very mischievous. He loves to prank people, especially as revenge. Although he is a very laid-back, easygoing person who can hardly ever take anything seriously, he doesn't dislike serious people at all. He is very social, and tends to reach out to people who seem lonely or unhappy.

Like his mother, he is excellent at growing plants, and is very compassionate about saving the earth, and will only use ecosystem-friendly things.

He doesn't usually have crushes on girls, but when he does, they are _huge_, and he usually becomes flustered and awkward when trying to confront them.

Likes: Nature, pranking, practical jokes, traveling, most animals.

Dislikes: Things that hurt the environment, staying in one place too long, cowards, people that hold grudges

Weapons:Celestial bronze knife

Magical items: None

Treasured possessions: His dagger

Years at Camp:5

Hero or Villan: Hero

Other:

-His fatal flaw is not backing down; he will accept any challenge, even if he knows he'll lose.

-Appearance: He is tall, a little scrawny, with a cheery face, a somewhat crooked smile, curly brown hair, and a few barely visible freckles.

**Congrats, Veronica321! Alex is a pretty cool character, and I ****_love _****the Tratie ship :)**

**So now that I know that I am horrible at counting (thank you one again, ****Innoc3ntKitt3n, for pointing out we only had five characters), I will have to chose one more character before the story starts. Only a little while longer, thanks for being patient, everyone!**

**~Silver**


End file.
